character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector the Crocodile (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Vector the Crocodile is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with his roots being in Knuckles Chaotix on the Sega 32X. He is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which is comprised of him, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-A to 4-A Name: Vector the Crocodile Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Late teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Crocodile, Chaotix leader, Heroic Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, leaping capabilities, maneuverability, balance, dexterity, coordination, endurance, stamina, flexibility, reflexes, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Bite, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Swimming, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Shock Wave Generation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Gliding (Via Bubblegum Descent), Perception Manipulation (Via Bubble Bomb), Time Stop (With Time Freezes), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid) Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Classic Knuckles and fought Classic Metal Sonic) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Adventure Knuckles, E-123 Omega, and Big in Sonic Heroes. Defeated the Egg Dealer alongside Shadow in one of the possible endings of Shadow the Hedgehog.) Speed: FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His Microphone, headset, Extreme Gear, Item Boxes, Time Freezes Intelligence: Gifted. Vector runs a fairly successful detective agency and is thus an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries. He is capable of piecing together vague clues and other minor hints to reach conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked, allowing to see through ruses and cons (even from exceptionally devious individuals). He can even apply investigative technique to combat in order to predict his enemy's next movements. A competent fighter, Vector is also capable of taking out hordes of Badniks and fighting opponents as skilled as Espio, Sonic, and Shadow. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Vector curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Vector leaps into the air while executing a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Vector curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Vector performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Vector to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Vector Breath: '''Vector releases intense soundwaves, searing flames, or explosive pink bubblegum bubbles from his mouth, damaging anything caught in his attack radius. * '''Hammer Down: '''While in midair Vector thrusts his fists onto the ground or nearby opponents beneath him, striking with enough force to generate fiery shockwaves. * '''Head Slide: '''Vector slides forward on his stomach at high speeds while enveloping himself in a aura of energy, allowing him to mow down obstacles and enemies in his path unhindered. * '''Bubblegum Descent: '''Vector inflates a massive purple balloon-bubble made of bubblegum while in midair, which slows his own descent by catching the air beneath him and reach higher areas by generating vertical drafts. * '''Fireball: '''Vector launches a ball of fire at high speeds, damaging enemies who make contact with it. * '''Bubble Bomb: Vector materializes bubblegum puddles. Upon contact, an enemy's visual perception will be obscured by bubbles. Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Vector transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Vector turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Vector can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Vector to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Vector turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Vector essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Vector the ability to levitate through midair. Key: Classic Era | Adventure and Modern Era Gallery File:Sonicchannel vector nocircle.png|Adventure Vector File:Mario & Sonic Sochi 2014 - Vector.png|Olympic games File:SCVector210818.png|Sonic Channel Artwork Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6